creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chłopak z gitarą
Mogą wywalić mnie za to z pracy, jednak nie dbam o to. Nie teraz, gdy wiem, co czai się w lasach tak blisko nas. Jestem policjantem w jednym ze zwykłych polskich komisariatów. Zaś dziś chcę opowiedzieć wam, co zeznała pewna nastoletnia dziewczyna po tym, jak jej brat uciekł z domu. Zanim jednak zacznę, mam do was prośbę… Nie bierzcie mnie za idiotę, który wierzy we wszystko, co mu powiedzą. To jedynie zeznania, które wywarły na mnie spore wrażenie. Lecz dlaczego tak się stało? Opowiem wam później. Chodzi o chłopaka w wieku licealnym, którego imienia i nazwiska przez wzgląd na wciąż trwające śledztwo nie zdradzę z przyczyn prywatności. Tak czy inaczej chłopak ten miał podobno wielki talent muzyczny. Potrafił grać na gitarze niczym wielcy, wieloletni wirtuozi. Zarabiał na tym setki tysięcy. Rodzina była z niego bardzo dumna, ciesząc się, że prawdopodobnie dzięki chłopcu nazwisko rodziny zapisze się na kartach historii muzyki. W sumie… Może i się zapisze… Chłopak miał siostrę. Wpatrzoną w niego jak w obrazek, której to zeznania obecnie mam przed sobą. Dziewczyna marzyła, by chłopiec dokonał wielkich i niesamowitych rzeczy. By jego muzyka objęła cały świat. Jednak działo się tak do pewnego czasu… Chłopak z tygodnia na tydzień wydawał się jakby zmieniać swój styl. Mówiąc, iż muzyka stała się mroczna, dużo nie dopowiadamy. To nie jest tak, że zaczął grać cięższe brzmienie… To w ogóle przestało być muzyką… Rodzina słyszała jedynie jak chaotycznie uderza w struny. Niczym małe dziecko, przed którym ktoś zostawił gitarę. Wiele razy pytany, co się dzieje odpowiadał: "Dźwięki abstrakcji pozwalają dojrzeć prawdziwą istotę świata. Dźwięki hałasu rozganiają to, co kryje niewidoczne dla oka." Rodzina nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Skąd tak nagła zmiana? Może to przepracowanie lub stres? Po kilku miesiącach chłopak przestał grywać w inny sposób niż właśnie ten, który wymieniłem. Cały dom rozbrzmiewał chaotycznym dźwiękiem gitary. Jakby płaczącej każdą nutą. Ojciec młodego artysty pewnego dnia nie wytrzymał i udał się do pokoju chłopaka z zamiarem zabrania mu instrumentu. I udzielenia ojcowskiej nagany. Jednak to, co się stało, przerosło jego oczekiwania… Chłopak płakał grając te dźwięki. Podobno płakał. Gdy mężczyzna wpadł do pokoju, krzyk chłopca rozbrzmiał w jego uszach, lecz jakby przemieszany z kobiecym głosem. – Nie zbliżaj się! Dłoń chłopaka uderzyła w struny, zaś niewidzialna siła wypchnęła mężczyznę z pokoju. Na komisariacie ojciec zeznał, że było to jakby nagle odepchnięty został przez kilkanaście ludzkich dłoni. Mężczyzna upadł oparty o ścianę, a drzwi do pokoju chłopaka samoistnie zamknęły się… Również na klucz. Rodzice zastanawiali się, co zrobić z taką przypadłością. Tej samej nocy matka ponoć widziała jakby kobietę klęczącą pod drzwiami pokoju syna. Ciemna sylwetka kobiety stercząca na podłodze w pozycji modlitewnej. Matka krzyknęła. W tym samym momencie postać zniknęła. Chłopak nie otwierał drzwi. Mimo to muzyka, a właściwie kakofoniczne dźwięki, wciąż dobiegały z pokoju, rozchodząc się po całym domu. Kolejnej nocy ponoć siostra chłopca widziała go za oknem. Lewitował na poziomie trzeciego piętra. W dłoni dzierżył swoją gitarę. Jego twarz nie posiadała już oczu. Dziewczyna zaniosła się krzykiem, zaś on jedynie odwrócił się lecąc przed siebie – w stronę lasu. Następnego ranka ojciec wyważył zamknięte drzwi do pokoju chłopca. W istocie… Nie było go na miejscu… Pozostawił jednak po sobie pamiątkę… Na biurku przerażeni rodzice dostrzegli niebieskie oczy swojego dziecka… Wbite po kolei na wskazówkę metronomu, którego niegdyś używał chłopiec. To nie żart… Oczy zostały przez nas faktycznie znalezione, a następnie dostarczone do laboratorium. Były właśnie na metronomie… Dziewczyna następnego dnia udała się do lasu, w którego stronę udał się lewitujący chłopak. Teraz… Przeczytam wam jej zeznania… "Weszłam do lasu, gdzie od pierwszych drzew usłyszałam delikatną melodię, którą mój brat grywał, kiedy byliśmy młodsi. Spokojną i piękną jak zawsze. Poszłam dalej, wołając go i ciesząc się, że melodia staje się coraz głośniejsza. Był tam… Znalazłam brata! Widziałam gryf gitary wraz z kawałkiem czarnej bluzy wystającej zza drzewa i jego wiecznie bladą dłonią spoczywającą na gryfie. Zaczęłam go wołać… Lecz on cały czas grał. Gdy podbiegłam i spojrzałam w to miejsce… Niczego tam nie było! Muzyka również ucichła… Rozglądałam się po lesie nie wiedząc, gdzie jestem… Jednak po chwili moje uszy wypełnił kłujący dźwięk kakofonicznego uderzania w struny. Ten, który słyszałam w domu… Dobiegał jakby zewsząd… Z całego lasu wydobywał się ten… Ten okropny dźwięk! Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz. Z drzew jak i przestrzeni między nimi wyrastały świecące punkty. Przypominające… Przypominające setki oczu! Wtedy straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się w szpitalu." Rodzinie, jak można się domyślić, nikt nie uwierzył… Wszyscy prawdopodobnie zostaną odesłani do zakładów psychiatrycznych. Zaś do tego prawdopodobnie dorzucą im oskarżenie zabójstwa chłopaka, wyłupania mu oczu i ukrycia ciała. Jednak… Ja wierzę w ich słowa… Chcecie wiedzieć czemu? Mieszkam koło sporego lasu… I dzisiejszej nocy słyszałem głośne, kakofoniczne dźwięki uderzania w struny… Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie